1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a landing pad for connecting an active region of a substrate and a lower electrode of a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, a design rule for elements of the semiconductor device is reduced. In highly-scaled semiconductor devices, cross-sectional areas of a plurality of wiring lines and a cross-sectional area of a contact plug therebetween are being gradually reduced. Therefore, when connecting a capacitor lower electrode (which is formed on the contact plug having a reduced cross-sectional area) to an active region of a substrate through the contact plug, a bridge phenomenon of a landing pad (which connects the contact plug and the capacitor lower electrode) occurs.